


Fulmine, il gattone della nonna di Lance, detto 'sacco di cemento'

by YellowCanadair



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cat, Fluff, Fulmine, Grandmothers, Missing Scene, gatto, gattone
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 22:30:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14294853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowCanadair/pseuds/YellowCanadair
Summary: È tanto tempo che i Paladini sono in giro per l'Universo, e ogni tanto succede che a qualcuno manchi casa.Lance ha una famiglia numerosa e non ha dubbi sul fatto che stiano bene: in casa sua, se qualcuno sta male, può contare sull'aiuto di tutti gli altri. Ma lui è preoccupato per un membro della famiglia in particolare...Keith sarà con lui davanti a una tazza di latte, ad ascoltare una curiosa descrizione.





	Fulmine, il gattone della nonna di Lance, detto 'sacco di cemento'

**Fulmine, il gattone della nonna di Lance, detto "Sacco di Cemento"**

 

«E se…» aveva cominciato Hunk, incerto, dopo una cena particolarmente triste «E se quando torneremo sulla terra, non trovassimo nessuno ad aspettarci? La conoscete, no, la teoria di Einstein sui gemelli? Se fossero tutti morti?»

Lance l’aveva zittito, aveva detto che era una sciocchezza, e Pidge aveva anche spiegato perché, secondo lei, non era possibile.

Eppure.

Eppure Lance non riusciva a dormire. Si era girato nel letto e ora era lì, a vagare per la casa che casa non era: era un grande castello grigio e tecnologico, così diverso dalle affollate e coloratissime vie di Cuba, piene di ragazze grandi e belle che lo chiamavano “muchacho” e ridevano quando lui arrossiva.

Lance si arenò in cucina, dove senza neppure accorgersene mise sul fornello un po’ di latte, per farsi coccolare dalla dolcezza dei biscottini fatti da Hunk.

Lui non aveva dubbi sul fatto che sua madre sarebbe stata viva, al suo ritorno. Né ne aveva per sua nonna, per suo zio, per suo padre, per le sue cinque sorelle e i loro sette fidanzati, e neppure per suo nonno paterno, per le zie Ida e Ada, e per tutti i suoi parenti fino alla quinta generazione, no.

Lui aveva paura per Fulmine, il vecchio gatto di quella svitata di nonna Bia.

Fulmine non aveva età: era già vecchio quando Lance era piccolo, e viveva costantemente sbracato su una delle sedie della cucina di nonna Bia. La differenza tra quel gatto e un sacco di cemento da cantiere era nulla, e pesavano anche uguale. Fulmine non miagolava: dormiva. Nonna Bia non ricordava nemmeno di che colore avesse gli occhi, tanto era che li teneva chiusi. A mangiare mangiava, sempre e solo parmigiana di melanzane, che spariva misteriosamente dalla sua ciotolina senza che apparentemente lui si svegliasse. Si era persino accoppiato, nel corso degli anni: lo si era capito perché di punto in bianco, nella cucina di una vicina di casa di nonna Bia, erano comparsi cinque piccoli sacchi di cemento da cantiere.

«Lance, ma… siete proprio sicuri che sia un gatto?»

Keith era lì con lui, quella notte, a inzuppare i biscotti nella stessa tazza di latte.

«Come sarebbe?! Certo che siamo sicuri! Ha anche la coda!» ribattè Lance.

«Ma non l'avete mai visto muoversi»

«È solo ipoattivo!»

«Non ha i baffi!»  avversò il Paladino Rosso.

«E che vuol dire? Un sacco di gatti li perdono azzuffandosi tra loro!»

«Non miagola!»

«La vicina di casa giura che una volta ha sentito miagolare uno dei suoi figli»

«Mi fai vedere una foto di questo gatto?»

Lance chinò la testa. «Non ne ho…»

Keith scosse la testa. «Sai quanti anni ha?» magari si poteva fare una stima della sua speranza di vita!

«No. Nonna Bia l'ha comprato a Londra quando era giovane»

«…quando era giovane?»

Quello scemo di Lance, invece di preoccuparsi per la mamma, o per una zia, una sorella, chiunque, si preoccupava per un gatto che aveva almeno cinquant’anni. Keith sospirò seccato, si alzò dalla sedia e, diretto in camera sua, disse: «Campa da cinquant’anni, non creperà proprio adesso. Va’ a letto!»

Invece Lance continuò a pensare al piccolo dolce Fulmine, e venne trovato da Allura il mattino dopo con la faccia nella tazza vuota del latte, che russava.

Fulmine continua tutt’ora a dormire nella vecchia cucina di nonna Bia, costretta da cinquant’anni a fare sforzi immensi per spostarlo dalla propria sedia.

I suoi figli pesano esattamente un quarto del padre, e si ignora di che colore abbiano le iridi.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ciao a tutti! Grazie per aver letto questa piccola storia ^^  
> È la prima volta che scrivo per il fandom di Voltron, e non ho voluto imbarcarmi in qualcosa di troppo complesso: i caratteri dei Paladini sono complessi e molto sfaccettati, difficili da gestire se, come me, si ha poca esperienza con loro!  
> Spero che comunque la storia vi sia piaciuta, e che Keith e Lance non vi siano sembrati irrealistici! Mi piace lasciare ai personaggi il loro carattere originale, specie se è così bello e delicato come il loro!  
> Grazie ancora per aver letto,  
> un bacione,  
> Yellow Canadair


End file.
